Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/ArchAngelus/Part 13
AA: So, arriving in Hollow Bastion... Producer: HEY! Take a look here! Look what it says AA: Let me see OMG! This would break the rulez! Director: But we have to do that, it's the same anyway ¬¬ AA: Eh...This is on the next section! Let's Focus on this one! Producer: BTW, we need some Organization on this...What about, I read the Story cutscenes, The Director makes the battles and AA takes care of the rest AA: And when a guest arrives? Producer: Eehhh...He shares the rest with you! AA: Hmmm...Ok for me...Anyway, How i was saying... Hurl the Keyblade and make it ricochet around to strike many enemies. Cross-Slash+ Cloud singles out an enemy and uses Cross-slash. |RR= Mushu Mushu's ability to shoot fireballs is available again after Sora summons him for aid. His Sleight for multiple cards is Flare Breath and he is also used in the Firaga Break and Mega Flare Sleights. |Characters= File:Beast KH.png|Beast File:Belle_KH.png|Belle File:Maleficent KHBBS.png|Maleficent File:Maleficent- Dragon Form KHBBS.png|'Dragon Maleficent' |Heartless= File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Darkball KH.png|Darkball File:Wyvern KH.png|Wyvern File:Defender KH.png|Defender File:Wizard KH.png|Wizard File:TornadoStep.png|Tornado Step }} AA: Story Background, please Producer: Right away! *Ahem* Upon Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's arrival, Belle and Beast are having a conversation. Belle, acting strange, tells Beast that she's going to stay with Maleficent. She leaves Beast, and the three offer their help to Beast, who leaves shortly after. You'll get the Key of Beginnings after the cutscene finishes. AA: Wonderful! My turn! *Cahem* These Heartless require you to be at high levels, especially the Defender, the toughest Heartless in the game. Either run past all of them or try to fight if you think you're leveled up high enough. Take the door to the west and synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or higher. When you get to Room 2, once again, you have two options: kill all of the Heartless or run and avoid the battles. Take the door to the west and do the same as you did in Room 1, synthesize using a card with a value of 1 or more. Strike the door to the east and use a Moogle Card if you have one. If not, go back to Room 3 and head to the door at the west of the room. Use a card with a value of 6 or higher to get through the door. In Room 4, head to the door at the south of the room and synthesize using a card with a value of 7 or more. In Room 5, kill all of the Heartless and strike the door. Synthesize with the Key of Beginnings, a Magic Card, and a card with a value of 3 or less. You'll reach Room 6, where you'll see a cutscene. Producer: The three meet Belle and afterward, see her and Maleficent have a conversation. Maleficent leaves and takes Belle with her. You'll get the Key of Guidance. AA: Go back out the way you came and you'll be in Room 4. Synthesize using a card with a green border, a card with a value of 7 or more, and the Key of Guidance. The next room will have another cutscene. Producer: Maleficent is trying to make Belle call Beast over and fall for the trap. Sora, Donald, and Goofy intervene, and Beast arrives not long after. Belle tells him to leave because she doesn't want to see him so he won't get hurt by Maleficent. Beast, unfortunately, is hurt emotionally by her words but decides to stand his ground. After he explains why he looks the way he does, Maleficent announces that Beast's heart is purer than Belle's, and decides she's going to take his instead. Belle, however, jumps in front of Beast and takes the attack instead, transforming into a heart which enters Maleficent's scepter. Maleficent leaves and Sora, Donald, and Goofy once again offer to help Beast. You get the Key to Truth after the cutscene. AA: Go back to Room 3. Head to the door to the east of the room, then head to the north door in this room, and then strike the left door in this room. Synthesize using an Attack Card, a Gimmick Card, and the Key to Truth. After the next cutscene in which Maleficent transforms into a dragon, it'll be boss battle time. (Director, Your Turn!) Director: Right Away! AA: So, when the Huffy Puffy Dragon is taken Down, you'll receive her enemy card, Blah Blah Blah... So, Ladies and Gentleman, Prepare yourselves...The next page will be...BIG!!!I think we'll have a guest... AA: Eh, Can you come now? YAY! Anyway, You cards are over so... Move on! Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories walkthrough